


Too much (please, don't ever stop)

by Der_Spatz



Series: Yours [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bilbo is very hungry, Cunnilingus, F/F, Female Bilbo Baggins/Female Thorin Oakenshield, First Time, Fluff and Smut, I don't know how to tag that, Is this how we're calling it, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Scissoring, She's just a four course meal laid on the bed and Bilbo is there to stuff herself up, Tenderness, That's it, Thorin is happy to let her hobbit go to town, Thorin' endless list of pet names, Wet & Messy, and love each other very much, because hobbits, breast riding, desperate Bilbo, fem!Bilbo, fem!Thorin, i guess, passive Thorin, that's the plot, they just have a lot of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:21:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Der_Spatz/pseuds/Der_Spatz
Summary: After the battle, Thorin is back to normal and her relationship with Bilbo is going steady and stronger than ever. Now it's time for the next step, but Bilbo is only a little hobbit and a naked, alluring beautiful queen may be a sight too magnificent for her to take calmly. Hint: she doesn't. Luckily, Thorin is there to help her.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Series: Yours [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778701
Comments: 18
Kudos: 163





	Too much (please, don't ever stop)

The first time Bilbo saw Thorin naked, the little hobbit looked like she was about to pass out from sheer excitement. Or lust. Possibly both. She was even trembling a little, like her little body could only contain so much desire. Thorin’s eyebrows rose up, a bit concerned from where she was half lying on the bed, atop of the furs.

“Are you alright, my burglar?”

“I, uhh… I am…”, Bilbo swallowed nervously, “I… you are… so much”

Now, only an eyebrow shot up.

“I confess I don’t know how to take that”

Bilbo _whined_.

Really, she was only a little hobbit. This was definitely too much, too much and too good and she felt like she could explode any second now.

Things had been going amazingly with Thorin once the gold sickness was no more and the battle was won, since those two agonizing hours Bilbo spent holding Thorin’s insides in place, crying and pleading and even threatening the queen if she even thought about dying for a second, you stubborn, pig-headed dwarf! So amazingly, in fact, that Bilbo hadn’t even considered going back to her cozy hobbit hole, at least not yet. Not when she had warm, big hands caressing and holding her every day, whiskery kisses, tender but passionate, kisses that left her breathless and panting, big but dexterous fingers shaping her curls into braids… no, she was alright where she was, thank you very much.

But this… this was different. This weren’t mere fumblings in the dark or luxurious making-outs where the Company couldn’t see them. This was a private room with a private bed and atop that bed was the most beautiful alluring creature Bilbo had ever seen.

They had been kissing deeply, as always, and Bilbo was so engrossed in their activities she hadn’t even noticed the room they had entered until Thorin stopped kissing, started stripping, got naked in under a minute and hopped on the bed. And now there she was, miles of bare skin, curves, healthy fat and strong muscles mixed together in the most delicious symphony, all decorated with a layer of dark hair that was just _begging_ to be petted and oh those wonderful plump thighs looked like they could break a hobbit in two and those powerful arms and those heavy breasts and that beautiful stomach, covered in a squishy-looking layer of fat that concealed a hard rock wall of muscle and Bilbo felt definitely light-headed.

Then Thorin licked her lips and her amazing legs parted slightly and really, there was only so much a hobbit could take.

Thorin had been observing her burglar, debating herself between concerned and expectant, when the little creature seemed to burst into motion. All Thorin saw was a blur, clothes flying everywhere and suddenly she had an armful (and a lapful) of wriggling naked hobbit, so desperate to touch, lick and bite she wasn’t managing to do more than going into a confused frenzy and moaning in frustration because she wanted to do _everything now_. Once she understood what was happening, Thorin imprisoned the small wrists inside her big paws and tried to soothe her unruly bed partner.

“Shh, quiet master Baggins, it’s all right”, she rumbled in the sensitive hobbit's ear, “We have all night, and every night after that. Slow down, my burglar. There is no rush, for I am yours forever”

“Mine?”, asked the hobbit, who seemed to be calming down a bit.

“Yes, yours _givashel_ ”, Thorin let go of her wrists and let herself sprawl on the pillows and the soft furs that covered the bed, “I’m not going anywhere. Do with me as you will, my treasure”

Bilbo considered this and licked her lips, pupils blown wide. Although her breathing was laboured, she seemed less in a frenzy and more calculating. Thorin felt her blood stir in anticipation, more when she fully realized she had a naked Bilbo lying on top of her, all her soft, squishy bits pressed against her own. She couldn’t suppress a moan at the feeling.

Bilbo’s brain was on fire. Oh, the possibilities! They were almost endless. And Thorin really was so very beautiful and magnificent. Every inch a queen even in nothing but her skin (maybe even more so). But it was as she said, they had all the time in the world, she told herself firmly. She could explore to her heart’s content and still come back tomorrow for more. So she did.

First, she started with soft kitten licks and nibbles following the line of Thorin’s bearded jaw and then her neck. This was not new, but now there wasn’t a barrier of clothes preventing her from descending further… and further. Bilbo moaned in delight, vibrating with anticipation.

Thorin’s breathing was heavier now. She never knew her neck could be so sensitive when there was the certainty of more waiting for her. Mahal, and the hobbit was just getting started!

Bilbo was indeed only getting started. When confronted with the masterpiece that was the expanse of Thorin’s chest, she had to control herself not to salivate. With reverence, she cupped the side of a breast in one of her palms (her hands were too small to cover it all) and bent down to lick, kiss and bite the surprisingly soft skin, covered in fine short hairs. The nipple, brown and perky, she left for last, worshipping it with her mouth, nibbling softly and sucking with tender care.

Thorin had her eyes closed and her jaw clenched. She was panting, lost to sensation. She had been wet before, when Bilbo and her were kissing, but now she was drenched. She was pretty sure the furs were getting stained, and when had her hips started rocking like that?

Bilbo was now taking care of the neglected breast with the same tender attention. After laving the soft underside with her tongue, she seemed content to just lay there and suck rhythmically at the nipple, moaning softly. She imagined doing that every night before going to sleep, naked skin pressed together, strong arms around her and a nipple between her lips. She could die happy that way.

But for now, she had other plans. The problem is, she had too many plans. She propped herself up on her arms and bit her lip, trying to decide what to do first. Thorin looked up at her with half-lidded eyes and a heaving breast that now glistened with spit. Bilbo whined. She knew what she wanted to do now, she just wasn’t sure…

“ _Givashel”,_ murmured Thorin, putting a hand in her cheek. Bilbo turned her face into it and kissed it, again and again, “whatever it is, just do it. There’s nowhere I don’t want you to touch me, nothing I don’t want you to do to me”, Bilbo raised an eyebrow and Thorin rectified, “Well, maybe there is. But if that’s the case, I promise I will tell you. Now, _please._ Stop thinking, my beautiful jewel. It’s just us”

Bilbo pondered that for a moment and nodded, feeling a new resolve. She moved from between Thorin’s legs and instead straddled her. Thorin saw for the first time the glistening curls and the tempting folds of pink skin peeking from between them and actually forgot to breathe for a second. When Bilbo started moving up, she found herself fervently hoping the hobbit intended to ride her mouth. She was overwhelmed by the desire to _taste._

However, Bilbo’s sights were elsewhere. She stopped when her crotch was level with Thorin’s breasts and then she seemed to falter, biting her lip again.

“I just…”, she said, “You’ll think it’s ridiculous”

“Bilbo. My most prized treasure”, Thorin’s tone was firm, “There’s nothing we can do here, naked on this bed, that I would consider ridiculous. This is about our love and about our pleasure. Nothing you do will make me love or want you any less, and I would never mock you for your desires”

Bilbo then looked at her with so much love (and relief) in her eyes that Thorin’s heart skipped a beat. She suspected her hobbit was going to have that effect on her for the rest of their lives, and she was more than okay with that. Bilbo nodded again and slowly, tentatively, she lowered herself bit by bit until her warm, slippery cunt was flush with one of Thorin’s full breasts. They both let out a long moan at the feeling. Thorin found herself cupping Bilbo’s round ass in both her hands, digging her fingers in the jiggly flesh, and Bilbo exhaled an exhilarated “yess”.

Thorin’s erect nipple was just in the right spot to rub against her clit every time she moved, and the breast itself was big and soft and perfect. Maybe it wasn’t the most stimulation she could get, but this was a fantasy come true. Bilbo felt at the verge of coming already (not that she normally needed much to get there). She started to ride the breast with languid movements, the flesh moving up and down with her. Thorin let go of her ass with one hand to steady it and now it truly was perfect.

“There you go, _givashel_. You are magnificent, my wonderful jewel. Just like that, take your pleasure”, Thorin’s rumbling voice was setting her blood more on fire, if that was even possible.

Bilbo’s rhythm picked up, her hips moving on her own, small breasts bouncing up and down, the soft flesh in her stomach rolling with every movement. Thorin was transfixed by the image of that beautiful body on top of her dancing to her own pleasure. Taking it _from her_. And the feeling of that wet, velvety heat covering her breast, rubbing against her sensitive nipple… Mahal, this was truly a dream come true, if she ever dared dream of something like that.

“Here, _givashel_ ”, she said, switching her grip from one breast to the other, “I want to feel you here too”

Bilbo just keened, too far gone for words, and rode the offered breast with abandon, panting and moaning like a wild animal. She fell forward, supporting herself in her arms on either side of Thorin’s head, and her eyes closed. Her now sweaty curls were plastered to her forehead Thorin still had a hand on her ass, feeling her move, kneading the flesh.

“Come on, my treasure. Come on, come on me. I am yours, my jewel of all jewels. Come for me, come now. You are doing so well, my love. Come”

Bilbo screamed and then her little cunt was pulsing and pulsing, grinding hard against Thorin’s hard nipple, so hard she could feel the rhythmic contractions. Thorin grabbed her ass firmly and helped her ride it out. The hobbit had never looked so beautiful, lost in her pleasure.

Finally, Bilbo stopped moving and opened her eyes, panting hard. Her body was covered in a fine layer of sweat and her arms were trembling because of the strain. She sat straight, directly on Thorin’s stomach, wetting it with her juices, same as both her breasts. Hobbits seemed to be.., prolific in that aspect. Thorin was wet, very wet, but Bilbo was positively _leaking_ and had been for a while if her glistening thighs were any indication. Thorin’s whole chest and collarbone were drenched. Yes, definitely a hobbit thing.

Thorin bent her knees so Bilbo could use them to rest her back and drew circles in the hobbit’s hips with her thumbs.

“You were amazing, _givashel_ ”, she mumbled, meaning every word. She knew the hobbit believed her, too, the adoration in her eyes was surely transparent. “Never doubt yourself again. Your pleasure is mesmerizing to watch”

Bilbo looked at her for a long moment, her breathing normalizing again and a new light in her eyes that spoke of deep satisfaction, but also more hunger. Finally, she licked her lips and sat up straight again.

“You have watched my pleasure, my queen. Now I want to watch yours”

Thorin’s lips opened in an exhale full of desire.

“Do with me as you will”, she repeated.

“Oh, I plan to. I plan to to it again and again and again. And in the morning, I will be the one lying down and you will be the one taking me apart. And then we’ll do it all over again”

Thorin made a sound that was half moan half plea. Then Bilbo slid down between her legs and licked her lips again and there were no more words for a long time.

Three shared orgasms later, they were languid and half-drunk with pleasure. Bilbo, still on top of Thorin, laid kisses in her chest and collarbone while they rutted lazily, slippery cunts sliding together between her intertwined legs. It wasn’t perfect (there were limits to one’s anatomy, and maybe it would have been easier if one of them was sitting up), but it was enough and it was theirs. Thorin’s only regret was not being able to reach Bilbo’s mouth, but they had already gotten off fingering each other while furiously making out, so she couldn’t really complain. And that was after Bilbo ate her out masterfully, proving the dexterity of hobbit’s table manners didn’t extend only to food. So, all in all, Thorin felt like she could just float away. The fur was definitely in need of a washing. Maybe two. Mahal, but was Bilbo _wet._ Thorin loved it.

Bilbo sighed, deliriously happy, and pillowed her head in Thorin’s chest while her hips continued to roll in unison with her lover’s. Thorin’s cunt was just as beautiful as the rest of her, darker than Bilbo’s, with a tight warm hole and a lovely big clit, almost double the size of Bilbo’s pink little one. Bilbo could catch it between her lips and just suck at it for hours and hours. She loved the way it peeked out from between her folds, even with her legs closed.

There was no part of Thorin she didn’t love.

Now, their clits slid together in long, slow strokes. Gone was the urgency and the desperation, now they just chased a languid, sated pleasure. Bilbo looked up at her queen and saw her own loving, dopey grin reflected on her face.

“I love you”, she whispered, and it was as easy as breathing.

“And I love you, my own”, murmured Thorin, combing her sweaty curls back.

Bilbo searched Thorin’s hand with one of her own and intertwined her fingers. They didn’t break eye contact, not even when Bilbo’s breath hitched and she started moaning softly, not even when her hips stuttered and she came one last time, shivering in delight, not even when Thorin panted her name and clutched at her hand and her hips jerked once, twice and she came too, tensing for a moment and lying boneless in the bed after. Bilbo crawled upwards and flopped down on Thorin’s chest, her head finding a perfect rest in the crook of Thorin’s neck. Thorin caressed her back, feeling like she wouldn’t want to move in a million years. Maybe not that long (she had a kingdom to rule after all), but for now, they could stay there. For now, they could just _be_ , happy and whole.

“Marry me”, she heard the words slipping from her lips like they belonged to someone else. She hadn’t intended to say it, not in that moment and not there, but it had happened and now she found she didn’t want to take them back.

Bilbo slowly raised her head and looked at her, lips parting slightly and eyes wide at saucers.

“Did you mean that?”

Thorin swallowed, feeling her mouth dry and her heart hammering in her chest. Maybe it wasn’t ideal, maybe it wasn’t the proposal she would have planned… but maybe… maybe it was perfect, just like that, lying skin to skin, nothing between them but their love.

“I meant it”, she said with calm certainty, “Marry me, Bilbo. Be my consort, for you are already my treasure, my one, my chosen, and I will have no other”

“Oh Thorin”, Bilbo sniffed, suddenly missing her handkerchief, “Oh Thorin, of course I’ll marry you”

Thorin held her fast to her chest, as close as they could possibly be, and kissed the soft curls again and again while Bilbo clung to her like a limpet. There would be time to make announcements, to hear the congratulations of friends and family alike, to plan a royal wedding and make a hobbit Consort of Erebor for the first time in dwarven history.

For now, they had each other. And that was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! :) Comments and kudos are always appreciated. Happy new year!


End file.
